Satellite communications systems are becoming ubiquitous for transmitting large amounts of content over large geographic regions. In typical satellite communications systems, end users interface with the system through subscriber terminals. The subscriber terminals communicate, via one or more satellites, with one or more gateways. The gateways may process and route data to and from one or more networks according to various network protocols.
With advances in technology, the demand for transmitting content continues to grow. End users desire increased flexibility and advanced features. As an example, an end user may desire to have a home satellite service, such as satellite television, available at another location while traveling. This may be referred to as space shifting. In one scenario, a satellite television program may be sent to a user's home and then from the home to an alternate location. Such a scenario can increase satellite channel utilization because the program is first sent to the user's home using one satellite link and then to the alternate location using another satellite link. Thus, improved methods and systems are desired that minimize satellite channel utilization while providing content using satellite communications systems.